Summary Aging and disease feature progressive deterioration in various physiological and metabolic processes and are associated with a decline in physical, cognitive, and sensory (hearing) function, all of which may lead to mobility loss or inability to walk without assistance. The University of Florida (UF) Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) Metabolism and Translational Science Core (RC2), in collaboration with all other UF OAIC cores, conducts translational research with biomarkers to determine mechanisms of this age-related mobility loss. The Core supports the hypothesis that genome instability (nuclear and mitochondrial DNA lesions), mitochondrial dysfunction, uncontrolled inflammation, excessive oxidative stress, and deregulation of apoptosis and autophagy are major contributors to aging-related loss of mobility. Focusing on these factors, RC2-supported research proposals use both standard and novel methodologies to address potential causes of mobility loss in older Americans. RC2 pursues the following aims: Aim 1: To support metabolism analyses for OAIC and external projects. To help OAIC investigators and external collaborators achieve their aims, the Core provides both scientific expertise and laboratory resources, including space and equipment. To investigate aging-related molecular, cellular, biochemical, and behavioral changes in animal and human studies we develop novel technologies, including intravital-multiphoton excitation laser-scanning microscopy, high-resolution respirometry, and quantitative assays for DNA lesions with Q-PCR. We also apply standard technologies (Luminex/Western blot/PCR), and, in animal studies we perform functional phenotyping (physical function, cognition, and sensory/hearing). We store both human and animal samples for future ancillary studies in close collaboration with UF's Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) Biorepository. Our other functions relate to study design and protocol development. Aim 2: To provide research expertise and support for Junior Scholars or new investigators interested in research on aging. A central facility for acquiring research data and new laboratory skills (clinical to basic and basic to clinical), the Core provides one-on-one training, instruction, and organized workshops. It also advises scientists who are interested in new research areas or unfamiliar with certain techniques. By acquiring these new skills, OAIC Junior Scholars or investigators new to research on aging can further develop their interests independently. In summary, by measuring a selected set of functional, cellular, and molecular markers, we believe we can assess a unique, comprehensive spectrum of age-related alterations to determine which mechanisms cause age-related mobility loss. To this end, RC2 examines specific behavioral and biological functions critical during aging. It also provides numerous junior investigators and OAIC Junior Scholars research data; infrastructure; laboratory-procedures training; highly qualified personnel; consultative and collaborative expertise; and established methodologies of behavior, biochemistry, and molecular biology.